You bring my heart to its knees (fr)
by Saki joliefleur
Summary: Après cet épisode, Derek s'était demandé un nombre infini de fois ce qu'avait Stiles d'aussi spécial. Jour après jour lui était venu une quantité de réponses, la nuit il les comptait sur ses doigts et s'endormait en cherchant à les renier… Il partait de ses caractéristiques physiques comme la chimie de son odeur et finissait par son incroyable force de volonté...


**You bring my heart to its knees (fr)**

_Tu mets mon cœur à genoux_

Auteur : _**Phoenixstein**_

Langue originale : _**Italien**_

Traducteur : _**Saki Joliefleur**_

**Note de l'auteure : **_L'histoire se déroule après l'épisode 12 de la saison 2._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Vous avez apprécié le premier texte de cette auteure que j'ai traduit donc je vous en offre un deuxième. _

_J'ai mis en gras les dialogues pour que ce soit plus clair entre ce qui est dit et ce qui est seulement pensé. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le bruit vibrant des essuie-glaces redondait dans les oreilles de Stiles, amplifié par le silence de l'habitacle, mais pas assez pour couvrir ses pensées. Aux portes du soir une pluie dense rinçait les rues de BeaconHills, enrobant la ville dans ce qui était vraiment un temps _de loups_.

Il y avait une chose que Stiles n'avait encore dite à personne.

D'ailleurs il n'en était même pas sûr, mais il ne pouvait plus ignorer le frisson qui le parcourrait quand Derek était à proximité. Qui sait, peut-être que c'était une prérogative de loup-garou, un charme qui va au-delà des capacités humaines et que les personnes normales confondent avec autre chose… Ou, tout simplement, c'était quelque chose contre lequel Stiles était appelé à se heurter sans pouvoir l'éviter, car tout son être le lui obligeait.

Quoi que ce soit, cela avait permis à Stiles de comprendre que son béguin pour Lydia n'était qu'une obstination puérile et qu'il était temps de tourner la page, de grandir. Bien sûr, il la trouvait toujours très belle, et il adorait le fait d'être un des seuls à comprendre cet air hautain qu'elle usait pour cacher sa nature brillante : Lydia Martin était probablement la fille la plus intelligente de l'école et sans aucun doute une des plus fascinantes. Maintenant Stiles se rendait compte que toutes ces années il avait poursuivit avec entêtement un rêve parfumé au Chanel n°5 plus par la force de l'habitude que pour autre chose. Sa tête avait catalysé Lydia comme un objet d'amour avant même de comprendre ce qu'était réellement l'amour.

Et Lydia restait pourtant fantastique mais rien _-rien- _ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce qu'était Derek. Au départ Stiles pensait être seulement intimidé, et peut être qu'il en avait été ainsi, mais ensuite cette timidité avait laissé place à quelque chose d'autre. Derek aux yeux de n'importe qui pouvait apparaître comme l'Alpha infaillible, le grand méchant loup grincheux et sans véritable personne à qui il tenait ou à qui il faisait confiance. Stiles voyait plus, et désirait toujours en voir davantage : pour lui c'était évidant que Derek avait quelques problèmes, qu'une épaisse douleur dont on ne connaissait pas l'origine lui écrasait perpétuellement le cœur. Manifestement il ne s'agissait pas que de la beauté sauvage piégée sous une protection de glace qui avait clairement perturbé les hormones adolescentes de Stiles… Il s'agissait de beaucoup plus. Il voulait être prêt de lui, enfoncer une main dans son âme et en étudier les limites interdites au reste du monde… et après seulement peut être essayer de savoir ce que ça faisait de dormir couché sur son torse.

Au premier abord, ce qu'il vit lui sembla être le fruit de sa propre imagination. Néanmoins il abaissa son pied sur la pédale de frein pour faire ralentir la jeep et, observant mieux à travers le pare-brise dégoulinant, il n'eut plus de doutes : Derek. Il courrait sur le bord de la route avec les épaules voûtées, l'eau qui s'abattait sur sa nuque découverte et coulant le long de sa veste en cuir. Stiles l'avait reconnu de loin, sans même voir son visage : sa Silhouette était imprimée à jamais dans sa tête. Il donna un coup de frein vers le trottoir en faisant des appels de phare, et Derek se retrouva contraint de s'arrêter alors que la fenêtre du coté passager s'abaissait. L'Alpha lança un regard à l'intérieur : le garçon s'était tendu vers l'autre siège pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit incessant de la pluie, mais on voyait sur son visage qu'il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu par ce qu'il était en train de faire. « **Tu montes ?** »

Rester là sous des trombes d'eau n'allait surement pas le faire avancer, alors Derek admit qu'accepter de se faire déposer serait plus commode. Bien qu'il entra dans la voiture il n'accorda même pas à l'autre une parole, se contentant d'observer ses manches desquelles la pluie ruisselait.

Stiles ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose de bien différent, c'est pourquoi ce fut à lui d'ouvrir la bouche le premier. « **C'est imprudent de ta part d'aller faire un tour à pied.** » dit-il, avec un ton ironique qui lui valut une réponse brusque.

« **Imbécile, tu crois que ça m'amusait d'être sous la pluie ?** » explosa l'autre, pinçant les lèvres. « **Ça arrive aussi au belle voiture de tomber en panne. J'ai dû m'arrêter à un demi-mile d'ici et, pour tout te dire, j'étais en train de courir chez un garagiste.** » répliqua sèchement Derek. Ça lui coûtait beaucoup de l'appeler « imbécile », et pourtant la partie atrophique de son cœur le lui avait ordonné. Il avait peu confiance en ce gamin irritant…

Stiles renifla, désarmé face à cette habituelle intransigeance. Il nota que Derek ne lui avait pas encore adressé un seul regard, même menaçant, et continuait au contraire de scruter les manches de sa veste comme si elles étaient la chose la plus importante au monde. Stiles aurait tant voulu caresser le cuir racorni et mouillé qui enveloppait ces bras… mais, diable, il devait arrêter d'y penser, autrement il serait démasqué sur le champ avec un rythme cardiaque atrocement équivoque. « Ok, vous êtes pour la énième fois seuls dans ta voiture. N'y pense pas, Stiles, calme toi. Ou ton cœur va s'accélérer et il le remarquera » pensa-t-il, au moins Derek ne pouvait pas lire ses pensés. Au même moment, il fut prit d'une impulsion de Bon Samaritain qui le poussa à se tordre pour prendre quelque chose sur la banquette arrière. Il en saisit un bord de ses doigts et tira vivement à lui son gilet à capuche rouge en boule.

« **Enfile ça. L'eau coule de partout.** » dit-il, faisant comme si cette petite proposition n'était qu'une broutille. En réalité il savait très bien que Derek allait certainement refuser en lui répondant de manière peu gentille. Mais, on ne sait pour qu'elle étrange raison, l'Alpha ne regarda pas le vêtement comme si il venait de sortir de la poubelle, mais le prit et l'enfila après avoir jeté au hasard sa propre veste à l'arrière. Stiles était sûr de l'avoir imaginé, mais Derek avait grogné quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un « merci ». Le loup essaya de tirer sur la fermeture éclaire, mais après avoir constaté qu'elle avait du mal à fermer à cause de sa masse musculaire, il se contenta de seulement mettre la capuche sur sa tête.

« **Bien, maintenant je t'emmène à la maison.** »

« **Quelle maison ?** » Sourcilla Derek.

Stiles déglutit et tenta d'évaluer la brûlure qu'il allait probablement subir à s'approcher autant du feu, avant de trouver le courage de parler. « **La mienne. Évidement.** »

« **Ah oui ?** » Stiles fut soulagé parce qu'il lui sembla voir pendant un moment sur le visage de Derek une vague expression amusée « **Et comment tu vas l'expliquer à ton père ?** »

« **Je peux te cacher sous quelques couvertures, et je t'apporterais à manger dans ma chambre…** » Lâcha-t-il l'idée avec un air suffisant.

« **Tu m'as pris pour un caniche ?** » lui rétorqua Derek, perplexe. Il avait contracté ses lèvres en un sourire que Stiles trouva diaboliquement sexy. Malédiction. Malédiction ! La blancheur de ces dents l'éblouit, c'était quelque chose de totalement insolite pour l'humain.

Le garçon se gratta le menton et sembla examiner à fond ses connaissances. « **Et bien, en réalité, si on considère que le loup appartient à la famille des canidés … **»

Le regard glacé de Derek le transperçait de part en part, meurtrier et magnifique comme toujours, toute trace de sourire envolé. Stiles senti sa gorge s'assécher, ses yeux qui le brûlaient, son cœur qui s'accéléra brutalement. Il espérait que Derek le prenne pour de la peur. « **Ok, je plaisantais. Il est de garde cette nuit.** »

« **Ça reste une mauvaise idée.** » grogna l'autre, l'odeur du gilet qui s'imprégnait dans ses poumons sans qu'il ne puisse si opposer. Il détestait de ne pas arriver à contrôler ce qui l'entourait ce qui arrivait souvent. « **Emmène-moi chez le garagiste, c'est là-bas que je dois aller. Après, tu m'emmèneras chez moi.** »

« **Excuse-moi, je cherchais seulement à t'aider. Je vois que rester dans cette maison complètement… **» il allait dire « brûlée », mais il se retint bien de le faire « **… périlleuse te plait beaucoup. **»

« **Et bien, c'est **_**chez moi**_.» répondit Derek, et Stiles sentit qu'il devait lire entre les lignes… cette demeure était un lien, le symbole d'une famille détruite. Lui avait perdu seulement sa mère et la douleur était encore vive chaque jour il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait signifier se retrouver dans la situation de Derek… « **Et je ne suis plus seul maintenant.** » ajouta l'Alpha comme pour se justifier, peut-être réalisant d'avoir révélé une trace de sensiblerie.

Stiles commença à tapoter avec ses doigts sur le volant. « **En tout cas nous ne pouvons pas aller dans les bois avec cette pluie. Je ne veux pas que ma jeep reste embourbée**. » dit-il pragmatique.

**« D'accord, ne perdons pas de temps. Tu m'emmènes chez la garagiste oui ou non ?** » explosa Derek, plus férocement que prévu. C'était l'unique chose qu'il pouvait faire quand il perdait le contrôle du monde : faire ressortir sa colère, laissant les mots se muer en grognements autoritaires. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de se faire déposer ? E pourquoi ce maudit gamin faisait tout sauf démarrer ?

« **Hum, tu sais… je sais pas.** » lâcha Stiles, nerveux, frappant avec violence son volant. Il n'acceptait pas d'être traité de cette façon. Et ça l'énervait d'éprouver quelque chose pour Derek sans réussir à créer un pont solide entre eux. Il devait être d'une malchance persistante, car il avait une tendance pour les amours impossibles. Mais, d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il avait cru ? Que l'Alpha aurait pu un jour ressentir la même chose ? Jésus, il aurait dû garder les pieds sur terre, une bonne fois pour toute.

« **Stiles. **» Derek prononçait son nom comme s'il voulait le pousser d'une falaise. « **Je vais te…** »

« **… tuer ? … t'écarteler ?... te pendre à un câble haute tension par les oreilles ?** » l'interrompit l'autre, fatigué par ce jeu « **Il se trouve que tu portes mon gilet rouge et que ça te rend bien moins… **_**effrayant**_**. Aucune de ces menaces ne prend, Derek. **» Stiles ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette audace désinvolte mais, en revanche, la fois où l'Alpha l'avait menacé de lui trancher la gorge avec ses dents – dans cette même voiture- lui semblait vieille de plusieurs siècles et il ne l'avait pas prise vraiment sérieusement.

« **Mais que diable veux-tu ?** » s'effondra Derek, sachant que sa question était plus pour lui que pour Stiles. Il s'était rendu, laissant s'écouler sa rage et fixant le plus jeune d'un regard nouveau. Au fond il ne méritait pas se traitement âcre, c'était lui-même qui n'arrivait pas à remettre de l'ordre dans sa maudite tête et qui se la prenait avec l'autre. C'était plus facile, ainsi.

« **Moi je ne veux rien, nous avons juste un petite dispute due à ton éternelle acidité.** » souligna Stiles. « **Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, ça ne m'amuse pas. Seulement à chaque fois je me leurre en pensant que tu puisses être sympa…** » admit-il, tournant la clef de contact. Le moteur de la jeep fit ce qu'il dut, Derek en revanche resta silencieux en pleine bagarre intérieure avec lui-même.

Stiles préféra rester dans la voiture, car la dernière fois qu'il était allé chez un garagiste il s'était retrouvé témoin de quelque chose de terrifiant. Avant de descendre, Derek enleva le gilet rouge de Stiles et l'abandonna sur le siège. En deux bonds rapides il couvrit la distance du marchepied au garage et resta à l'intérieur pendant dix longues minutes.

Pendant ce temps de complète solitude, le regard de Stiles tombait tout le temps sur le gilet que Derek n'avait pas hésité à enlever à la hâte. Ça lui déplaisait autant de porter, ou d'être vu avec un vêtement de l'adolescent ? Aucunes des deux options n'étaient réconfortantes, remarqua Stiles, les deux allaient contre lui.

Le grondement de l'eau, pendant ce temps, ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer, et contribuait en plus à l'enfoncer dans une certaine mauvaise humeur. Avec la pluie il voyait comme amplifié tous ses problèmes, ses incertitudes… et surtout, maintenant que Derek était aussi près de lui, il se sentait comme un pauvre fou dont le cœur était destiné à un martyre atroce.

Comme un choc au beau milieu de ses pensés, la portière de la jeep s'ouvrit et se referma. En même temps que Derek était rentré un nuage de son parfum boisé fit disparaître l'odeur acre de l'orage. Pendant ces quelques minutes d'absence cette fragrance lui avait manqué à mourir… Il aurait voulu la respirer à fond, mais il ne le fit pas pour des raisons évidentes.

« **Fais de la place à la dépanneuse. On retourne là-bas, je te dirais où t'arrêter. **» dit Derek en enfilant de nouveau ses bras dans le gilet.

Stiles battit plusieurs fois les paupières, visiblement confus face à ce qu'il voyait. L'Alpha avait réellement remis le vêtement de sa propre initiative ? Il gémit un « hmm ». Il voulait demander des explications, mais comment aurait-il pu ? Elles moururent dans sa gorge, incapable de sortir.

« **S'il te plait.** » Ajouta Derek, les narines élargies signe de la fatigue qui le prenait.

Stiles, si possible, était encore plus confus et, ne sachant que dire, leva les mains et fendit son visage d'une expression serviable. « **Bien sûr !** » Il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'unique raison pour laquelle quelques minutes auparavant Derek c'était libéré de son gilet pour ne pas le tremper. Il savait bien, quand réalité il était chaud, doux, sec et baigné de haut en bas de la bonne odeur de Stiles : assouplissant, biscuits, jus d'orange et une légère odeur de sueur que Derek aurait voulu être capable de tenir entre ses doigts. Il ne pouvait rien exister de meilleur au monde, rien de plus salutaire, rien que de plus _beau_.

Après une bonne demi-heure et la promesse que le travail serait fait le plus vite possible, la voiture de Derek se retrouvait en sécurité entre les murs du garage. Seulement il restait un dilemme : où aller. Stiles restait inflexible sur sa position : il n'irait pas jusqu'à la réserve.

Derek ne l'aurait jamais admis même sous la torture, mais il alimentait un malaise croissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient la maison Stilinsky. C'était vrai qu'une fois il y était allé de sa propre volonté, mais c'était dans d'autres circonstances… Et il gardait en lui le souvenir du moment où il avait maintenu Stiles contre la porte, quand il l'avait quasiment respiré, il avait put admirer de près le scintillement alarmé de ses yeux noisettes et dans un instant de bestialité il avait cru céder à ses lèvres entrouvertes, fermes, rosées. Puis un Stiles plutôt agité avait fait une de ses petites boutades, le ton avait baissé et Derek, étourdi, l'avait laissé partir. Il s'était senti comme secoué entre vide et matière… D'une certaine manière il avait senti une brûlure sur sa peau mais aussi une sensation de défaite, d'avoir été écrasé sur le sol et laissé sans défense. C'était une chose qu'il détestait énormément. Et pourtant Stiles n'avait rien fait de remarquable pour le réduire à ça. Après cet épisode, Derek s'était demandé un nombre infini de fois ce qu'avait Stiles d'aussi spécial. Jour après jour lui était venu une quantité de réponses, la nuit il les comptait sur ses doigts et s'endormait en cherchant à les renier… Il partait de ses caractéristiques physiques comme la chimie de son odeur et finissait par son incroyable force de volonté, passant par mille autre points qu'il caressait avec crainte. Parce que plus il avançait dans ses réflexions et plus une idée se marquait au fer dans son esprit, une idée qui était peut être la seule chose au monde qui pouvait le terroriser, lui, l'Alpha de Beacon Hills. Il y avait ces choses tellement lumineuses, tellement vivantes et tellement humaines dans le courageux mais fragile Stiles… et elles suscitaient en lui une admiration dévouée et silencieuse, cachée, tacite à chacune d'entre elles et même à ce dernier.

« **Viens. Tu peux enlever tes chaussures si tu veux…** » murmura Stiles. Sa voix était réduite à un souffle, même s'ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Ou peut être que c'était justement pour cela. Quel besoin il y avait-il à hurler, quand ils pouvaient s'entendre sans problème ? Stiles chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons, mais la main de Derek glissa craintivement sur la sienne. « **N'allume pas**. » dit l'Alpha, resserrant pendant un instant sa prise sur les doigts de l'autre. Puis il le lâcha, rapidement comme s'il s'était brûlé. Stiles sentit son cœur lui sauter à la gorge, son pouls qui galopait imprudemment et le désir insistant de pleurer et pleurer et pleurer.

La pluie crépitait reposante contre la fenêtre alors que Derek, chaussure à la main, montait l'escalier guidé par l'autre. Une fois au palier du second étage un éclair fendit le ciel larmoyant, une percée de lumière tomba par la fenêtre ouverte d'une chambre et les illumina complètement un bref instant. L'Alpha absorbait chaque détail de cette maison : il en respirait l'odeur à plein poumon, il s'accrochait à la rampe, il effleura la superficie froide et blanche du mur de ses doigts, jeta un regard aux tableaux sur les parois, faisait frotter ses pieds sur les tapis… Tout pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de faire à l'étage en dessous : il avait pris la main de Stiles, hmm, à peu près. Il n'était pas arrivé à l'éviter. Son bras avait bougé, l'ordre donné par le cerveau avait été exécuté sans tenir compte des conséquences. Ah oui, les conséquences. Déjà Derek pouvait humer dans l'air la tension sexuelle qui le liait à Stiles comme un réseau de fils électrifiés. Et pourtant il n'avait pas encore pris de décision : Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait plus le toucher, s'était une erreur, et il ne le méritait pas sa volonté baissait, mais, il affirmait l'exact opposé… Il le désirait : c'était le doux et gracieux Chaperon Rouge qui emmenait le Méchant Loup dans sa propre maison, trop alléchant pour pouvoir résister. Mais, en dehors de la métaphore très cliché du conte, Stiles était simplement un rêve éveillé, un rêve dont il sentait le besoin de toucher de ses mains pour comprendre à quel point il pouvait devenir réel. Malheureusement se laisser aller n'était pas facile quand au milieu s'y ajoutait quelque chose de plus fort parce que non, Stiles n'était pas une simple baise. Ça aurait été plus facile qu'il soit un simple coup d'un soir, une nuit et voilà, ou peut être un coup de temps en temps. Mais Derek ne voulait pas être _ce genre_ de monstre. Stiles signifiait l'amour, il le savait bien. Et l'amour signifiait risquer gros, engager son cœur, faire confiance, ça signifiait chaleur, chaleur humaine reçu en intraveineuse… ça signifiait trop et, c'était exactement pour ça, qu'il était convaincu de ne pas en être à la hauteur. Il avait de la glace dans la poitrine, lui, personne de pouvait entreprendre la tâche de se faire une place là à l'intérieur. La vie de Stiles avait déjà été suffisamment chamboulée, s'immiscer dans son équilibre précaire pour lui apporter un autre chaos aurait été un geste très égoïste.

Ils laissèrent leurs chaussures à la sortie avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Stiles se dirigea vers le petit abat-jour sur la table de nuit, l'alluma et abaissa le faisceau pour faire le moins de lumière possible, seulement ce qu'il avait besoin pour distinguer Derek dans l'obscurité. L'Alpha entre temps avait posé le gilet sur le lit et attendait les instructions. Il devait l'admettre : la situation était un peu embarrassante. Aucun des deux ne savaient ce qu'il aurait été opportun de dire ou faire, alors Stiles se lança sur les questions de politesse : « **Tu veux prendre une douche ? Tu as faim ?** »

Derek secoua deux fois la tête. « **J'appelle Peter**.» L'appel fut expéditif et, une fois fini, le silence s'étala de nouveau entre eux. Ils se rendirent compte d'être un peu ridicules probablement quand ils eurent passé cinq bonnes minutes debout, l'un qui tournait le dos à l'autre, sans émettre un son. Stiles, les épaules endolories par la tension, décida de faire quelques pas prudents en direction du lit. Il s'assit en face de Derek, enfonça ses doigts dans le couvre-lit à cause du stress qui le dévorait et demanda : « **Tu veux que j'éteigne la lumière ?** »

Les mots lui étaient sortis comme un haut-le-cœur. Il croyait avoir tout tué. Il croyait avoir poussé tellement loin qu'il n'en supporterait pas le résultat. Et pourtant il n'avait vraiment pas pu résister, Derek sentait comme une promesse sensuelle, il le voyait immobile dans la pénombre à examiner le territoire et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui passer par la tête. La question qui lui avait posé était tellement évidente dans son double sens qu'il s'attendait à apercevoir d'un moment à l'autre les yeux de Derek aller du vert au rouge furieux.

Mais ça n'arriva pas. Derek, finalement, se déplaça. Quelques enjambés et l'abat-jour était éteint, deux autres et le voilà sur le lit, épaule contre épaule avec Stiles. Et Derek le sentait trembler fortement, avec la respiration saccadée par des pleurs, à bout de souffle.

« **Stiles..** » dit-il, frottant la paume de ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il le regardait et désirait pouvoir effacer ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il n'osait pas le toucher. « **Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? **» Mais il le savait déjà, il le savait. Il n'avait jamais été plus mal à l'aise en présence d'une personne. Il voulait s'entendre dire que cette crise de panique était de sa faute, il voulait que Stiles le déteste, il voulait qu'il lui frappe la poitrine de ses poings – tout de suite il lui aurait permis -, il voulait que le plus jeune se libère de sa colère une bonne fois pour toute…

« **Je n'y arrive p…pas, Derek**. » bégaya Stiles « **P-parce que je ne peux pas ai-aimer…** » Chaque mot lui coûtait un effort, chaque effort partait du cœur et piquait son cerveau.

« **Calme-toi.** » dit l'autre, souffrant comme s'il lui avait planté un poignard dans l'estomac. Déglutissant, Derek, leva les mains, ne sachant _que dalle_ où il devait les mettre pour l'aider, pour le faire arrêter de trembler de cette manière… ! Il se sentait gauche, stupide, _faible_, et puis… humain. Et ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça. Il attira Stiles à lui, ce petit rayon de soleil qui risquait de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, il l'entoura de ses bras, lui offrit la chaleur de sa poitrine, un baiser sur son crâne rasé, un ordre susurré… « **Ne dit rien. Ne dit rien, je t'en supplie.** » Derek percevait le battement frénétique du cœur de Stiles contre le sien. Merde, il avait tout faux. Il ne pouvait lui être d'aucune aide, c'était ça la dure vérité.

Et Stiles profita de ce contact comme une bénédiction, comme une lueur de stabilité éphémère de laquelle il ne voulait pas se détacher. Il se détendit bercé par les bras de l'Alpha, apaisé par ces muscles qui de temps en temps vacillaient sous l'émotion, parce que venant de Derek c'était inhabituel… Rapidement sa respiration redevint normale, le tremblement céda à la sensation de plénitude. « **P-pourquoi j-je ne peux rien dire ? Je **_**dois**_** le dire. Je dois **_**te le dire**_**, Derek… **» insista le garçon, levant le nez.

Et l'étreinte disparut tout à coup. La chaleur qui avait apaisée le corps de Stiles changea en un vide froid, et la réalité le dégoutait terriblement de nouveau.

« **Tu sais quel est le problème, Stiles ?** » Un grognement sourd, Derek était de nouveau debout. « **Je suis l'Alpha, je devrais être sur mes gardes à cause de cette meute dont on ne connait pas les intentions, mais au contraire j'ai laissé mon oncle seul, avec le risque qu'ils viennent chercher qui sait quoi. Nous sommes potentiellement en danger, tous, et au lieu de prendre mes responsabilités j'ai préféré… **» il s'arrêta. Ses poings étaient crispés, un éclair rouge s'agitait dans ses yeux.

« **Tu as préféré… Quoi ?** » demanda le plus jeune, séchant ses larmes du revers de son poignet. Il voulait savoir.

Derek aiguisa son regard, le scrutant comme s'il était une fichue erreur. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de se faire détester de Stiles ? « **J'ai préféré perdre mon temps avec un **_**gamin**_** ! Quel âge as-tu ? 16 ans ? 17 ans ? Je suis la dernière personne qui devrait se trouver ici avec toi !** » rugit-il.

Le silence tomba de nouveau, le vent se faufila entre les fentes du store et souffla sinistrement. Stiles sauta du lit. Non, cette technique ne fonctionnait plus, désormais Derek lui avait montré plus de vérité qu'il ne voulait en admettre. Il abaissa les paupières, rompant la distance entre lui et l'Alpha, à l'aveugle. « **Derek…** » murmura-t-il, la voix incertaine. Il posa sa main où battait le cœur du plus vieux avec dureté. « **Qu'est-ce que tu as là à l'intérieur ?** »

Derek se retira, sortant les crocs. « _**RIEN**_. » cria-t-il « **Il n'y a rien. C'est ça le problème ! **», puis il vit Stiles se paralyser complètement, et repoussa la bête d'où elle était venue. Au fond de son âme noire. Il laissa échapper un soupir chargé d'insatisfaction, de fatigue, entier et vulnérable.

« **Je sais que tu es en train de mentir…** » l'accusa le plus jeune, et Derek jurait qu'il aurait pu tout recevoir sauf ce ressentiment dans le ton de cette voix « **Et je ne le sais pas parce que je suis capable de recourir à tes astuces. Je le sais et c'est tout, désormais**. »

Stiles cherchait à ancrer son regard droit dans celui de l'Alpha, mais Derek détournait les yeux pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter… « **Depuis quand tu cherches à fuir devant quelque chose ? **» le bouscula Stiles. Il prit une grande inspiration, se mordit les lèvres au sang. Il devait rester calme. Assez des crises de paniques, il devait être fort pas faible. Fort, fort, fort. « **Regarde-moi, Derek**. » dit-il, résolu, s'hasardant à lui prendre le menton. La barbe de deux jours chatouillait le bout de ses doigts, il voulait l'embrasser exactement là et puis descendre dans son cou, descendre partout, découvrir sa peau, ses muscles, la sueur et les courbes de son corps pendant toute la nuit… « **Je l'admets, je dois être un type dérangé, d'entre toutes les personnes sur la surface de cette terre je suis tombé…** »

Ce qu'il voulait être une déclaration fut tronquée par un grognement lupin. Les yeux de l'Alpha brûlèrent une fois de plus d'un rouge sanguin et ses crocs sortis tremblaient de rage. Rage contre lui-même et à l'encontre de Stiles qui ne faisait que de le mettre au pied du mur. « **Ne le dis pas. N'ose même pas le dire. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Stiles.** » Souffla-t-il. « Je cherche à te protéger », aurait-il voulu ajouter, mais il était probablement trop lâche pour le faire.

« **Merde !** » s'exclama l'autre, faisant un étrange geste inconsidéré avec ses mains. Il semblait vouloir s'adresser au ciel… peut-être parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire demandait une bénédiction de là-haut ? « **Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, alors ?** » Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et d'un mouvement imprévisible il tira à lui le cou puissant de l'Alpha. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les cheveux encore humides à cause de la pluie, alors que Stiles donnait à Derek le premier véritable baisé de sa vie. Ce dernier céda, puis ferma la bouche mettant un frein à l'affrontement sauvage de leurs lèvres.

« **Damné…** » bredouilla-t-il, cherchant le terme le plus intimidant qu'il pouvait trouver, « **…démon…** » et ses facultés cérébrales diminuées sous les yeux de Stiles. Ces mêmes yeux qui étaient la quintessence de la douceur, qui le portaient dans la brise du printemps, le soleil de l'été, ces mêmes yeux maîtres des pleurs et de la joie… Ils le mettaient décidément à genoux.

Derek l'embrassa. Il le marqua comme sien de ses lèvres dessinées, enfonçant ses doigts dans son dos l'extirpant du léger tissue de son t-shirt.

Il lui susurra « **Je vais te faire du mal** » et il l'entend répondre « **Je n'y crois pas** »…

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **

_Salut, ici c'est Phoenixstein qui vous parle ! Si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici je vous remercie et vous envoie un bisou. _

_Un des travaux d'Hercule aurait été pour moi sans doute moins difficile que d'écrire cette fanfiction… Pourquoi ? bah, c'est ma première Sterek et, comme je l'ai dit sur d'autre pages, cela me cause beaucoup d'anxiété sur ma performance. _

_Je voudrais seulement m'assurer à ce point de ne pas avoir fait trop de non-sens. _

_Je serais vraiment reconnaissante à chaque personne qui me laissera un commentaire, une critique, j'accepte aussi un « Tes personnages sont incohérents, ils n'ont pas de profondeur » ou autre chose de votre choix LOL_

_Ah, j'oubliais… :3 c'est la chanson qui m'a inspirée A LOT OF STEREK FEELINGS : Not Strong Enought – Apocalyptica (feat. __Brent Smith)_

_J'espère qu'à vous aussi._

_Si vous voulez passer sur ma page j'en serais très contente !__ ^.^_

_(Sur vous la retrouverez sous son pseudo Phoenixstein) _

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Voilà un autre texte de cette auteure que j'adore. Je trouve que le caractère des personnages correspond vraiment parfaitement à la série et qu'elle écrit merveilleusement bien._

_J'ai adoré ce texte et j'espère vraiment l'avoir assez bien traduit pour que vous l'appréciiez autant que moi. _

_C'est toujours compliqué d'être fidèle au texte et de faire ressentir les choses comme l'auteure l'a voulu, car le rythme des phrases et les expressions ne sont pas forcément les mêmes d'un langue à une autre. La ponctuation est également dure à gérer. Mais normalement, si j'ai bien fait mon travail, le sens est exactement le même. _

_Pour ceux qui parle italien, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur la page de l'auteure (elle a aussi une page sur facebook) et lui laissez vos commentaires. Pour les autres je me ferais un plaisir de traduire et de lui transmettre les messages que vous lui adresserez. _

_Vous pouvez aussi m'adressez vos conseils et commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer. _

_A bientôt pour d'autres aventures._


End file.
